I Am Cassandra Moringstar
by reddragoncrp
Summary: The story of an important woman in Tyr's life


I am Cassandra Morningstar, Tiger Pride, Out of Anastasia by David Alexander, and this is the story of how I came to be here on the Andromeda Ascendant.  
  
I was the twelfth child of seventeen that Anastasia bore to David Alexander and the only daughter. My father did have other daughters by his other four mates, a total of fifteen including me. Being the only daughter of his first and favorite mate I was shamelessly indulged as a child. That is not to say that I could not take care of myself, as a matter of fact I believe that having so many brothers improved that ability.  
  
The tone of my upbringing was set early on when I could barely walk and I toddled up to one of my older brother, Andrew I think, and snatched the toy out of his hands. Andrew then complained to father and Father's response was "Why did you let her?' Andrew then retrieved his toy, not of course with an intense struggle.  
  
Mother's favorite sister, Corinthia, had chosen an Alpha of the Eagle Pride. We would frequently visit her when David Alexander would bare to part with her presence. Corinthia was the second mate of Joshua Kamikaze, the first being TaeMing Anastasia of Kodiak Pride.  
  
When I was perhaps three, I remember this because my wrists were still tender from cutting my bone spurs, we were visiting Corinthia. At the same time TaeMing's brother Barbarossa and his first mate, Victoria, and several of their children were also visiting.  
  
The Kodiak children were very large for their ages. I do not know if all Kodiak children are that way or only the children of Barbarossa, who was impressively large.  
  
I was playing soccer with some of my brothers and cousins when the Kodiak children came up and were watching us. One of them was standing to the side with his arms crossed giving me an amused smile. I boldly went up to him and asked "And what do you think is so funny?" " You do very against the males for a female of suck a young age, Little One," he replied. That, of course made me very angry, how dare he? "I'll have you know that females have to learn to fight, too. We are the last line of defense for our children. And I am not little. Kodiak children are just overly large. And I do have a name, you know? Who are you to make the comments about me?" This made him laugh heartily "I am Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa, and you would be?" "I am Cassandra Morningstar, Tiger Pride, out of Anastasia by David Alexander." That made him raise an eyebrow, "I am pleased to meet you Cassandra Morningstar, You are from an excellent line, I see."  
  
Tyr took the ball from me and smiled. "Would you like me to show you how to control better Little One?" I started to mad all over again when I saw a twinkle in his eye, he was teasing me! "Yes please Tyr Anasazi." He was so very patent went with me. I think even more patent than Father. It was that afternoon that I think I fell in love with Tyr. I know that love should not even play into choosing a mate, but I could not help myself.  
  
  
  
The next time I saw Tyr was about two years later. Mother had just given birth again. Both Mother and Father felt that since I didn't interact with my sisters very much that I would benefit from time spent with my cousins. I was sent to stay with Aunt Corinthia for a while. I dared not hope that Tyr would be there. But when I arrived I ran out back to see my cousins playing ball in the field and Tyr was with them! I stopped short and watched them enthralled. I was so engrossed that I did notice the large figure come up behind me.  
  
"So you are already noticing the males, Little One?" I turned around ready to confront anyone who would talk to me so and there was Barbarossa, father of Tyr. I was momentarily speechless. "I was watching their technique, and why do all Kodiak call me Little One?' Barbarossa laughed and asked "So Little One if you were choosing now, who would it be?" I looked at him seriously and said, "I would choose Tyr Anasazi." This made him smile, "I would be glad to have you bare my grandchildren." He scooped me up in his great arms and we stood for a long time watching the game. As the game was breaking up he set me down and said, "Go and pester your future mate so that he will think of you." I turned and gave him a smile and ran to give Tyr a cup of water. That was the only time I ever spoke to Barbossa.  
  
On that trip I did get to speak with Victoria, who was a strikingly beautiful woman, several times. Since she, like mother had only one daughter, she liked for me to sit in her lap and she would brush my hair. I really didn't like to be fussed over, but seeing how she was the mother of my future husband I thought it best to indulge her. She would comment on how soft my hair was and how my red curls looked like a cascade of fire, as she put it. She also liked the contrast of my very fair skin against her own golden brown. Besides if I sat there long enough Tyr would inevitably come to see his mother.  
  
The very last time that I saw try as a child I was nine. We had gone to the Eagle Pride homeworld and as the family was preparing for the return trip I begged Father to let me stay for a while. Father thought about it and told me that I could stay but I had to return for the gathering of Tiger Pride in a few weeks. Mother was not happy about how he indulged me. Little did I know then that it would be the last time I saw them.  
  
The day I was to return home I fell out of the top of a tree and injured myself severely. My trip would have to be delayed for a few days while my nanobots repaired the damage. Uncle Joshua was furious at me because David Alexander would blame him for my injuries since I was in his care. I was just happy to spend some more time with Tyr. He stayed be my bed and read to me, great adventures of ancient humans. I would be enthralled; I could listen to his voice all day. He had almost reached his manhood and his voice had already deepened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the day he was to leave I was inconsolable. How I did not want to be parted from him. He came to me and took my hands in his and reached up to brush away my tears. "Little One, do not cry so." "I can not bare to see you go, I will miss you!" He smiled at me them reached up and took the large gold amulet from his neck and placed it around my neck. "I have never taken this off since Barbarossa gave it to me. Wear it and I will always be close to you." "I could not take this, your father gave it to you!" "So Little One you will give it back to me the next time we meet." "On that condition I will wear it so that you will be close, but I will give it back." Tyr smiled softly and kissed me on the forehead, and turned and left. And I would return it; I just had no idea how long it would take.  
  
A few days later Joshua and Aunt Corinthia summoned me before them. Aunt Corinthia's eyes were red from crying. They told me that father had given me permission to stay indefinitely with them. However I must tell everyone that I was Joshua's child from a mate who had died. I knew then that my family had died, though it would be  
  
Not until adulthood did I find out the entire story. The Drago-Kasov Pride, in planning to take the progenitors remains from the Kodiak knew that few of the Prides would stand with the Kodiak. Of those Tiger Pride was the only one that was a real threat. Tiger Pride's homeworld being vary remote and isolated made it perfect for a preemptive raid. They slaughtered most of the population. It was rumored that a small group of females with children with a couple of young Alphas had escaped. I could only hope it was true and that at least one, if not more of the Alphas were among my brothers. I knew my father would stay and fight so that some of his children would live. I am sure that at the end one of Mother's last thoughts was that she was glad that Father had indulged me and I would live.  
  
I was never able to confirm the rumors about survivors. If I looked to hard for them I would endanger them. I hoped that they found a planet somewhere to rebuild Tiger Pride.  
  
The Drago-Kasovs but up jamming satellites so that no word would get out about what they had done. It therefore came as a complete surprise when six months later they turned next on the Kodiaks It was know that there were some survivors from the Kodiak massacre. Those were widely scattered, and no one knew the identities of the survivors.  
  
I was perhaps even more devastated at the news than the slaughter of my own family.  
  
I would cry myself silently to sleep clutching the amulet that Tyr had given me. He could not possibly be dead.  
  
When I reached adulthood I refused to choose a mate. As far as I was concerned I had made my choice. If I had to choose a mate it could wait. Tiger Pride were very long-lived, even for Nietzscheans. They could also bare children to a fairly great age. I would choose only when I was convinced that Tyr was dead.  
  
I left Eagle Pride homeworld and went out and lived among colonies of Drago- Kasov. How I despised them. They were so weak that they could not support themselves. They took slaves, which made them weaker and more dependent. I lived among long enough to wreck as much destruction as I could without any one getting suspicious and move on to another colony.  
  
I did this for a number of years until I finally came up with my ultimate revenge. It took many years to prefect, but I finally did. If there is anything that Nietzscheans know it is genetics. I thought how could I punish the Drago-Kasovs more than just killing them? While satisfactory, was over to quickly and they didn't suffer nearly enough. What is the thing that Nietzscheans love more than surviving? Their children! If you killed their children they could always have more….but…what if they lived but couldn't have children.  
  
Every Pride has a Pride specific genetic marker. The only way to have more than one Pride's marker is to have ancestors of more than one Pride. I engineered a virus specifically tailored to the Drago-Kasov Pride. Since it carried the host's genetic markers the nanobots wouldn't attack it. When it entered the host, male or female, it would travel to the reproductive system. When new sperm or ovum were made their outer layers would be considerably thicker and tougher, thereby making conception nearly impossible.  
  
After exposure the only way a Nietzschean could reproduce was invitro fertilization. And for a genetically engineered race the Nietzscheans were loath to do invetro. It was a failure to them not to be able to reproduce. It was not easy to make the virus that would only attack Dragos, but well worth the effort. I came close several times before the final product. There are now a number of Drago-Kasov colonies with a greatly reduced birth rate.  
  
During the time I was staying with the Dragos I began to here rumors of a Kodiak that dept attacking the Dragos. I even found out that the Kodiak had taken the Progenitor's remains back, single-handedly! The description was of an Alpha two meters tall with dark skin. Could it possibly be Tyr? If not certainly on of the sons of Barbarossa, I could only hope.  
  
Unfortunately, the last colony that I stayed, I stayed to long. They became suspicious when no babies had been born in over a year and no females were pregnant. I, being the only outsider, even though I have passed myself off as a Drago, was beginning to be investigated. I figured now was the time to leave. Unfortunately I was not fast enough and had a squadron of fighters on my tail, firing heavily.  
  
I had taken much damage and they were closing in when I saw what looked like a Commonwealth Starship. I hail "Unknown ship, I am being chased by ships of the Drago-Kasov Pride and have received heavy damage. Can you assist?" "This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth Systems Starship Andromeda Assendent, We'll be right there."  
  
Commonwealth Systems? OK delusional, but does have a big ship. Can't be to picky when your survival is at stake. I figured I would deal with the crazy later. "Thanks Andromeda Assendent, could you made it soon?"  
  
With that the Drago ships around me began blowing up around me. The rest of them peeled off and returned home. "Are you or your ship in need of assistance? What is the name of your ship by the way?" "It's the Cat's Eye, Andromeda. And yes to both Andromda." "We are opening hanger door." "Thanks."  
  
On the bridge of the Andromeda the Nietzschean turned to the Captain, "Why do you continue to be a fool and put us in danger Dylan?" "At least I'm consistent," the Captain replied cheerily. To which Tyr merely growled. "However I am not abandoning caution entirely. That's why you and I are going to the hanger deck fully armed." That was much more to Tyr's liking.  
  
While grateful to the lunatic for saving my ass, I was not about to just walk out unarmed. Or more correctly, with my injuries, stumble out. I opened the hatch with my body along side the right hand wall, my blasted raised in front of me. I slowly brought the hanger deck into view. I saw the lunatic in a Commonwealth uniform with what looked all the world like a force lance, Now where the frell did he get those?  
  
"Drop your weapon and come out, we won't hurt you." Yeah right, I'm a Nietzschean; if he really was Commonwealth he would have even more reason to hate me. "How about you lower your weapon first in a sign of good faith?" "I don't think so." He might be a lunatic but he wasn't stupid.  
  
I was easing myself out into the hatchway when my arms were grabbed and I was spun around. And standing before me was a Nietzschean, at least two meters tall, who looked like he had to be a son of Barbarossa. "Who are you?" Did I really scream that hysterically? He straightened and said, "I am Tyr Anasazi," "Kodiak Pride, " we said together. I spoke the last words alone "Out of Victoria, by Barbarossa."  
  
I carefully set my weapon on the floor. I could see the human out the corner of my eye straighten and lower his weapon. Tyr, however, was still on guard. Clutching my left side, I was bleeding heavily, I walked to him and with my right arm removed the amulet that I had worn for almost twenty years and placed it in his hands. "It took me longer than I thought, but I kept my word."  
  
He looked at the amulet in utter amazement. Before he could say anything I said "Come into my ship for a moment." Wordlessly he followed me. I put my hand on the command consol for the genetic identification and spoke the command code for voice recognition, "Computer accept new identity for command codes. Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride. Tyr put your hand on the consol for scan." Tyr did as I asked and also entered a voice code. The computer said "Limitations on command access?" I vaguely remember saying "None," before I fell over.  
  
As I faded in and out I remember hearing voices. A very child like voice said" She'll be OK Tyr, we'll take good care of her. I heard the captain's voice, "SO tyr, you know her?" "Yes," was his only answer.  
  
When the nanobots had repaired me enough that I was waking up, I could hear breathing, the slower pace of a Nietachean. And I could smell him. I lifted my right hand slightly palm up and he took it in his and bent over and kissed the palm of my hand. "Lillle One, I dared not hope you had survived." "Tiger Pride did not abandon Kodiak." He placed his figures of my lips, "I know your pride was slaughter before mine. I did not find out for many years, but I never once thought that they had."  
  
"You must have still been on the Eagle Pride homeworld." "Yes, I had to assume the identity of Eagle Pride. I have heard rumors of other survivors, but so far I have found none. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. My God, his was magnificent! Those eyes, the thought of looking into them had kept me going many times over the years.  
  
The human captain came up behind Tyr. "Oh good, she's awake." I looked at Tyr and asked, "Does he always state the obvious?" "Frequently." "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth Systems Starship Andromeda Assendent." I looked at Tyr inquiringly. "He was caught in the avent horizon of a black hole for three hundred years," he replied to my unspoken question. "So he really is a Commonwealth Captain?'  
  
Captain Hunt smiled and said, "That's what I said." This human could be annoying. "Are you trying to redevelope the Commonwealth, then?" Hunt smiled and said "Actually…" I could not believe he was serious, and Tyr being here with him, has he gone insane?  
  
Captain Hunt got more serious, "There is a wounded Drago-Kasov in the next room. I cannot allow you to harm him." I asked, "Is he from the nearest Drago Colony?" "Yes, he is." I smiled and leaned back on the bed, "Oh, it won't be necessary for me to kill him, I have done something much worse to him already."  
  
Tyr looked at me curiously, "Woman, what have you done?" I smiled sweetly. "Is he a husband and father?" "Yes he is." "Ask him how many mates he has and if any of them are pregnant, also how old the youngest child is."  
  
Tyr and Dylan very confused by my response. Never the less they walked to the next room and made those inquiries. They were quite shocked at the response of wordless, enraged, screaming. If the Drago weren't restrained, Tyr would probably have been forced to kill him. Not, of course, that he would have minded. As far as he was concerned that would have been a good thing. Dylan, however, would have minded.  
  
Tyr picked up the medical scanner and ran it over the Nietzschean. When he saw the results, he laughed loudly. Dylan was not so amused. When they returned to my side he looked very unhappy. "Aren't afraid that the virus will infect you or Tyr, Cassandra?" "No, I engineered it to the Drago- Kasov Pride genetic markers. We will not be infected."  
  
Tyr was highly amused, "A fitting punishment for them, I think." Dylan asked, "Is there an antidote?" "Yes, of course, but why would I want to use it? Only I have the command codes for my ship and if anyone tries to hack in the memory will be erased." Tyr did not volunteer that I had given him unlimited access to my ship.  
  
After the Captain left Tyr kissed my hand again and asked, "Do you feel up to eating yet?" "I think I could manage." "Good, I'll cook for you tonight. I moved your things into a vacant crew quarters. I did see that you had some nice dresses, wear one. The ship can give you directions to your quarters and then the Observation Lounge.  
  
At that he turned around and left. I could hardly catch my breath. There could be no mistaking it; he was courting me, wanting me to choose him! There was no other explanation for a Nietzschean cooking for a female. This odd purple creature with the child's voice came up and asked with a concerned look, "Are you OK?" "Yes, I fine, I do need however to get ready for dinner." She smiled at that and looked very happy, why I could not begin to guess.  
  
I could not believe how long it took me to decide what to wear. When I got to the Observation Lounge, I could see Tyr fussing over the table. He was dressed all in black. If I had not already made my choice, I would make it now. He heard me and turned around with a smile. I could hear a slight catch in his breath as he looked sensuously looked me up and down. I had made the right choice in the shimmering green dress; I knew it would go well with my red hair.  
  
Tyr smiled and walked up to me and bent over and ever so softly and just barely brushed my lips with his. He then took my hand and led me over to the table. It was beautiful with a crisp linen tablecloth and candles. The view was breathtaking, it looked like you could reach out and reached and touch the stars. He pulled out the chair and sat me in it and placed the napkin in my lap. Then Tyr handed me a Champaign flute, taking one himself. He looked deeply into my eyes as we took the first sip of Champaign.  
  
I could lose myself in those eyes, they seemed bottomless. He turned away to attend the food, breaking the spell somewhat. It was just as well; I think that I had quite forgotten how to breathe. "So tell me about your life since we last saw each other," he said. And I told him the story of how I had come to be here.  
  
I looked at his bare left arm and inquired, "Has no female chosen you?" He looked down at his plate for a moment, "I had had a mate." Oh, now I have opened a wound, "She's dead?" "No, I abandoned her." I could not believe what I was hearing, how could he abandon a mate? This was not the Tyr I knew. Perhaps the life he had to live to survive had changed him to where I would not want to choose him. I could grasp that possibility.  
  
Then he told me the story of Freya and the Orca Pride. I was much relieved. He had not abandoned his honor after all. He had done this for vengeance for his family. This I could understand. "And if she tried to return to you?" "I would not take her, I did not want to mate with her at all. I did only what was necessary."  
  
He looked as if the whole incident still left a bad taste in his mouth. "So if I were to choose you, I would be truly first female to an Alpha?" He looked at me then and smiled that little smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Little One is that a proposal?" I looked at him seriously, "Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa, I choose you if you would have me. We do however have the benefit of a matriarch to approve our union." He came over to me and took the glass out of my hand and took me into his arms. "So you will be the matriarch of the new Kodiak Pride, I would be honored to have you as my mate.  
  
I led him back to my room. I got the box with the Double Helix that I have waited all of my life to place on his arm. It was a good thing that I made sure it would fit Barbarossa; I think Tyr is even larger than his father was.  
  
After we consummated our marriage and I was lying in his arms, blissfully happy, I asked if there was a place for me here. "Don't you think you're a little late considering that?" He smiled down at me. "I know it was very un-Nietzschean of me, but all I could think of was you." "Trust me, Dylan will welcome you with open arms."  
  
I was not too sure, but I did trust him. Slightly later on the bridge Dylan asked, "Rommie where is Tyr?" "In Cassandra's quarters, asleep," the AI replied. Dylan turned towards her surprised, "I guess we'll have to throw a party." "Apparently."  
  
The crew did surprise us with a party the next day. I approached the Captain "Captain Hunt, I was not sure you would be willing to have me on board." Dylan smiled, "Nonsense, you're Tyr's wife now. That makes you part of the family." This human was indeed strange, but I came to love him, nonetheless, and my life here on the Andromeda.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
